


Down for the Count

by tirstygirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affection, Angst, Caring Dean Winchester, Caring Sam Winchester, F/M, Female Reader, Fever, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sickfic, Stitches, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirstygirl/pseuds/tirstygirl
Summary: Needing some help with a vamps nest, you call the brothers Winchester only to find yourself sick. Sam Winchester takes it upon himself to take care of you
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written, `so feel free to comment or message me and tell me what you think
> 
> This is an ongoing fic, I have most of it written, i just need to edit and finish the last chapter, so stay tuned if you enjoy chapter 1

The small buzz of your cell phone jerked you out of the light sleep you were in. Groaning, you sat up. You hadn’t intended on falling asleep, especially on the couch, but man you were so tired. You snatched your phone off the side coffee table and looked at the screen. One new text from Sammy Winchester, not that you’d actually call him that to his face. 

We’re about an hour out. You sure it’s okay to crash at your place?

Of course it’s okay. I have a spare bedroom and a comfy couch… and I don’t charge or ask questions. But it is BYOB. I want to still have some booze left after you boys leave. You reply, sinking back onto the couch. 

Your head was pounding and you were still tired. You hoped this was just leftover fatigue and not the start of a cold or anything. You were a hunter, you’d push through any sickness, but it was always easier to gank shit when you didn’t feel like death. And this was the time to be at your best. 

There’s a nest of vamps in town. Normally you’d wipe them out yourself, but after some recon, you found that there were far too many to handle by yourself. So instead you called the Winchester brothers. You’d hunted together a few times over the years, really only as backup for each other for tough jobs, but it was enough to call them friends. 

You startled awake to the sound of knocking on your door. You’d fallen asleep again. The knocking continued and only made your head pound more. 

“I’m coming, give me a sec!” you yelled. You reached down and picked up your 9mm off the coffee table before padding over to the door. You peeked through the peephole and saw the brothers on your porch. You drew the chain back, opened the swing loop, unlocked the deadbolt before turning the handle and opening the door. 

“Damn, Y/N. How many locks you need?” Dean asked, smirking.

“As many as it takes to keep naughty little lockpicks like you out” you quip back.

“Nothing keeps us out, sweetheart” Dean says with a wink.

You shake your head at him, but smile. You gesture for them to come in. “One of you can have the spare bedroom and the other can take the couch. Make yourselves at home. I’ll be in the kitchen whenever you’re ready to go over the plan.”

“Dibs on the room!” Dean shouts as soon as you finish speaking. 

“Oh come on Dean! I won’t fit on this couch!”

“It’s not my fault you’re a sasquatch. And I already called dibs, so it’s mine.”

You chuckle to yourself and move towards the kitchen. You missed the boys and their petty arguing. The coffee pot is sitting on the counter empty and sad. You’re still exhausted and you know the boys don’t get enough sleep. Plus, it’s gonna be a long night of researching and planning anyways, might as well get the first of many pots going. 

Reaching for the cabinet with the coffee, you’re surprised at how stiff and sore your muscles feel. That’s odd you think to yourself, you haven’t been on a hunt in several weeks and haven’t exactly been working out lately. Shaking your head you brush it off. You put a fresh filter in the pot and scoop in the fragrant grounds. Grabbing the pot, you whip around to go to the sink. A wave of dizziness washes over you and you close your eyes to stop it, grippin the counter with your free hand, stabilizing. You take a few deep breaths and the dizziness fades away. You brush it off and walk to the sink filling the pot. Returning, you pour the water in and hit start. The delicious aroma starts to fill the kitchen. 

You sit at the book and paper filled table and start looking over the notes you’d accumulated the last week. Sam walks in and sits opposite you. He looks up at the coffee pot and smiles when he sees the dark liquid flowing into the pot.

“You’re the best, Y/N” he says

“Thanks” you chuckle 

Dean walks in shortly after, a bottle of whiskey in hand. He sets the bottle on the table. “Alright, so what we got? Vamps, right?”

“Yup, vamps. Big ole nest about two miles east of town. I scoped the place out a little, get an idea of what I was walking into. I was just gonna handle it myself, but I counted 9 vamps. I just can’t take that many at once.”

“No kidding, glad you didn’t just barge right in.” Dean says

“Well, unlike you, I don’t ever just barge right in”

“Yeah, yeah” he says, rolling his eyes. 

“Anyway, so I’m thinking we make our plan tonight, make sure to rest up nice, get stocked and ready to go tomorrow and the attack at the next dawn.”

“Sounds good to me,” Sam says. 

“Alright, let me grab us some some coffee and we can get to planning.” I said as I stood up. The same dizziness returned and I had to stop in my tracks after just a few steps. I glanced behind me and thankfully the boys were looking at the various papers on the table and didn’t notice me swaying on my feet. You open the cupboard taking out 3 mugs. You fill up 2 and walk them over to the boys, nice and slow avoiding dizziness or spilling. 

You set the mugs down in front of them. They mutter their thanks, never looking up from the papers, as you slowly walk back getting a mug of your own. As you go to sit down Sam glances at you. 

“You alright, Y/N?” He asks.

“Yeah, of course.” You smile at him. 

The next several hours are spent planning. Each of you going through several cups of coffee. Dean cracked open the whiskey about an hour in. You took a shot with both of them but abstained for the rest of the evening, not wanting to antagonize the dizziness that didn’t seem to go away. The boys however kept going. 

You slowly felt worse and worse, muscles aching more, head throbbing, fatigue increasing. You needed to splash some cold water on your face or something. You stood up, intending to take a quick break to the bathroom, but when you stood up, the world spun and you had to grasp the chair to keep from falling over. 

The boys looked up at you, concern on their faces. Dean was closest to you and reach out to your waist to stabilize you better. 

“You okay Y/N?” 

You smiled at them. “I’m fine. Must just be the booze.” you chuckled

“Y/N, you haven’t had any booze since that first shot a couple hours ago.” Dean said.

Damn, why do they have to be so attentive. “Just had a long night last night. Didn’t really sleep, too busy researching.” 

They looked at you and it was clear they didn’t fully buy your excuse. “Look, I’m sure it’s nothing a good night’s sleep won’t fix. I’ll just head to bed and we’ll reconvene in the morning.” They nodded in agreement. 

“Goodnight, boys” 

They both muttered their goodnights as you made your way to the bathroom. You washed your face, brushed your teeth and ventured to your room. You put on a thick pair of pajamas suddenly chilly despite the fact it was June. Curling up in bed, you were asleep within minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

You felt worse when you woke up. Every muscle ached, your head was pounding even more, sweat coated your entire body, despite shivering as if freezing cold. Today was not gonna be a fun day that was for sure. 

You dragged yourself out of bed and padded to the bathroom. You’d feel better after a nice shower right?

Apparently not, you thought to yourself as you walked back to your room wrapped in the towel once your shower was over. You changed as quickly as you could muster without bringing the dizziness back, putting on jeans and a simple T-shirt.

Shake it off Y/N, you told yourself. You could not be weak in front of the Winchesters, not when we’d be hunting a bunch of vamps in less than 24 hours. 

You finally mustered up the courage to leave your room and walked to the kitchen. Both boys were sitting at the table already, as if they hadn’t moved since last night.

“Hey,” Dean said. Then he actually looked up at you. “Are you ok? You don’t look so good.” 

“Ouch, thanks Dean” you retorted, moving to the coffee maker. Someone had just made a fresh pot. Thank Chuck. 

“That’s not what I mean and you know it.”

Sam had looked up from the papers he was staring at. He gave you a once over and frowned. “Dean’s right,” he said “You look... pale.”

“I’m fine. Seriously guys.” 

Sam narrowed his eyes at you. “Come here then”

“Why?” 

“Just get over here.” 

Sighing, you walked over to where he sat. You stopped in front of him and dizziness overame you. You swayed a little but Sam gripped your elbow to steady you. 

“You’re hot Y/N.”

“Thanks Sam.” you snorted

He rolled his eyes. “I mean you’re temperature. I think you have a fever.”

“I do not! I just got out of the hot shower”

He gave you a look that clearly said I don’t believe you. “Sit down” he said as he stood up and moved out of your way. 

“Sam, seriously?” You asked, frustrated.

He stared down at you. “Sit” 

It was your turn to roll your eyes as you sat down. Sam walked to the cupboards and pulled out a clean glass and filled it with water. He walked back over to you and put the glass in front of you.

“Here, drink this.”

He reached for the mug of coffee in front of me, but you practically growled at him. “Touch that coffee and you die.” 

He raised his eyebrows at you, but pulled his hand back anyways. “Fine, but make sure you drink the whole glass of water too, not just the coffee.”

“I’m not 5, Sam!” 

“You’re acting like it” Dean mumbled. You whipped your head toward him and glared at him as if he killed your dog. He only chuckled, obviously not feeling threatened by your death glare. 

You regretted moving your head so fast. Not only did it make you dizzy again, but it felt like an iron rod was being jammed into your skull. 

Sighing, you looked down at the papers in front of you. “Okay, you said I have two machetes and I know you boys have plenty so we’re good to go on those, but unfortunately I am all fresh out of Dead Man’s Blood. I do have some syringes we can use to deliver it though. So I say we head out to get some.”

Dean laughed. “No way you are going anywhere.”

You glared back. “Really?! It’s just a cold. I can still do stuff.”

“Sure you can, but I’m not gonna let you. I’ll go get the Dead Man’s Blood. You and Sam just stay here. I won’t be gone long. I’ll even bring back lunch. You still eat the same stuff?”

You stare at him for several long seconds, debating whether to argue with him or not. Finally you nod your head, deciding it wasn’t worth it. Honestly you were kinda glad, you didn’t really feel up to robbing the morgue. 

After Dean left you looked over at Sam who had taken the seat across from you. “So what do we do now?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Nothing?”

“Yep. We don’t need to get anything else, and we have our plan of attack figured out. And you’re sick, so you should rest.” 

“Fine. I’m gonna go watch some trashy TV then.” 

You stand up, grabbing your coffee cup and begin walking towards the living room. You only make it a few steps before you’re dizzy again. So you stop and close your eyes fighting it off. Sam is suddenly next to you and wraps his hand around your waist. You want to push his arm off, after all you’re only walking, but honestly this dizziness is getting out of control. So you let him lead you to the couch, leaning into him for support. 

He helped you sit down despite your protests and brought you the glass of water he’d previously given you, taking the mug out of your hands. 

“Hey!” 

“Drink the water, then you can have the coffee back.”

“You’re holding my coffee hostage?”

“Yep.” He saw the look of frustration on your face so he continued. “You’re dehydrated. I’m sure that’s why you’re so dizzy. So drink up.” 

He set the coffee cup down, making sure it was out of your reach and walked down the hall. You stared after him wondering where he was going. Also looking at his ass. He had a nice ass. Just before he was out of view he turned around and looked pointedly at you. “Drink.”

You took a sip of the water and mollified he turned back and continued out of sight. Deciding he was probably right you decided to actually drink the water. You had to admit that water was a good call and once you got started, you didn’t stop, just chugged the whole glass.

“That’s what I thought.” Sam said suddenly right in front of you. He held out his hand and in it were two pills. “Ibuprofen.” He stated before you could ask. 

You took the pills from his hand and threw them back, and finished the last of your water. Sam took the glass from you and filled it up, once again pressing the glass into your palm. 

“Look Sam, I appreciate what you’re doing, but I am more than capable of taking care of myself.”

“I know, Y/N. But you don’t have to. I’m right here.” he said softly. You opened your mouth to protest, but he cut you off. “You said we should watch some trashy tv” he said sitting down next to and turning the tv on with the remote. “How about some Doctor Sexy M.D.?”

“You don’t even like Doctor Sexy M.D.”

“You’re right, I don’t. But you do.” He said smiling down at you.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few hours of Doctor Sexy and Sam forcing you to drink water, Dean finally came home sporting fast food and a fat jar of Dead Man’s Blood. He set the jar down and handed out the food by tossing it to each of us. 

“Thanks, Dean.” you said giving him a sweet smile.

He smiled back, giving you a thumbs up as he bit into his burger. The three of you ate in silence. After eating your meal, you stood up and stretched. Sam looked up at you questioning and looked like he was about to reach up and pull you back down.

“Relax, Sam. I’m just going to the bathroom.” you said, rolling your eyes. You walked down the hall towards the bathroom fighting the dizziness that unfortunately still persisted. You couldn’t let them see it was still there. As soon as you shut the bathroom door you leaned against it, letting it support your weight and closed your eyes. 

“This is ridiculous.” you muttered to yourself. 

When you finished, you retrieved the syringes for the blood and returned to the living room. The boys hadn’t moved. You scooped up the jar and made your way slowly to the kitchen. 

“What are you doing?” Sam asked.

“What does it look like? I’m getting these ready for tonight.” 

“You should rest, Y/N.”

You rolled your eyes and sat down at the table anyways. Sam walked over. You looked up at him, daring him to take it away from you. “It’s a cold Sam. I am fine and I want to help. I’m the one who called you guys remember? For backup. This is my case.”

He stared down at you, clearly contemplating whether he’d let you. You hoped he wouldn’t try to stop you. You didn’t think you’d be able to stop him. On a normal day you could take him, or at least hold your own. He might have size and strength, but you knew how to manipulate that against him. But today was not a normal day and you knew he could have you on the floor in seconds. He knew it too, but he caved. 

“Fine. At least take these then.” He said, handing you a blister pack with 2 orange capsules inside. You considered protesting but thought better of it. You swallowed the pills and went to work on the blood.

The afternoon passed relatively quickly. You and Sam finished filling the syringes and spent the rest of the day on the couch, all three cleaning the weapons making sure that they were ready to go. 

Around 9pm you turned to the boys. “Okay, so we leave at 3:30am. I will see you boys at 3. I’m gonna go get some sleep. Get nice and rested for the hunt.” 

“Y/N,” Sam started “I don’t think you should go on this hunt. You’re clearly sick and I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Nonsense. It’s my hunt.” You stated. You turned and walked down the hall to your room not allowing either one to protest. Just as you were climbing into bed, there was a soft knock at your door. You called out telling them to come in. Sam poked his head through the door.

You opened your mouth to start arguing since he was no doubt continuing the fight, but he raised his hands up in surrender. “I’m not here to fight.” he said simply. “I just figured you could use another dose of this stuff.” He tossed another blister pack to you.

“Thanks, Sam” you said, You smiled at him to show him your gratitude and demonstrate you weren’t still on defense. 

“Of course,” he stated “Just come get me if you need anything. Goodnight, Y/N”

As the door shut you felt a warm glowy feeling inside. No you thought to yourself, I am not catching feelings for Sam Winchester. Yet you were, so you let the warm fuzzy feeling carry you to sleep. 

\--------------------------------  
You slept fitfully, never sleeping longer than 30 minutes at a time. Your headache was still there throbbing away and despite feeling cold, you were sweating. When the clock finally hit 3 you sat up, turning on the lamp on your bedside table. All you could think about was how much this hunt was gonna suck. 

After sitting propped up against your headboard for several minutes, you decided it was time to get up and ready to go. You slid to the edge of the bed and stood up. Instantly your legs gave out and you crashed to the floor. Within 30 seconds, Sam flung the door open. You were attempting to peel yourself off the floor when he swooped you up into his arms. He laid you gently on the bed and started assessing you for injuries. 

“I’m fine Sam,” you huffed. Just fell off the bed by accident.” 

“Stop pretending you’re okay Y/N, you’re not. You are in no condition to hunt. Hell, you can’t even get out of bed.”

“What the hell is going on in here?” Dean asks. He takes one look at you and says “You are definitely not coming on this hunt.”

“Dean, come on. This is my hunt. I want to be there to kill those sons of bitches”

“I know you do, hell, I love going on hunts with you, you’re a badass. But the reality is, if you show up to that lair like this you’ll get yourself killed.”

“The possibility of dying is in the job description Dean.”

He stares at you for a moment. His green eyes beating into you. “I know you want to be there, but it’s not safe. For anyone, including us. I’m sorry, Y/N. You’re not coming with.”

You open your mouth to protest, but Sam stops you. “I will handcuff you to this bed if you don’t stop.” His words sent a chill up your back. Sam cuffing you to the bed…. Hot. Oh my God, focus Y/N you know that’s not what he meant. Stop thinking about Sam that way, it’s not gonna happen. You refocused your attention back to Sam. 

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me”

The two of you locked eyes staring for several moments before you gave in. “Fine.” you sighed. 

“Dean, why don’t you get the Impala loaded up. I’ll get Y/N settled and then we can head out.” Sam said.

Dean grunted in response and walked out of the room. Sam grabs the cup off your nightstand.”I’m going to get you some fresh water and another dose of the cold meds.” 

He walked out and sighed. It just felt weird having Sam take care of you. You never really had anyone take care of you. You had to admit that it felt kinda nice though. Not that you’d tell him that. 

Sam returned and handed you the pills. He placed the cup in your other hand. “Do you have a thermometer?” 

“Seriously, Sam?”

“Yes, seriously.”

“Medicine cabinet in the bathroom.” 

He left to fetch the thermometer and was back in under a minute. You set down the glass and pills. When he returned he looked at you questioningly.

“Why haven’t you taken those yet?” 

“It’s an oral thermometer, Sam. You aren’t supposed to eat or drink anything right before you take a temp.”

“Oh.” he hands it to you and you slip it under your tongue. You wait in silence, awkward as hell. When it beeps, he takes it from your mouth before you can grab it. 

“103.2. Yikes, Y/N. You definitely aren’t going anywhere. Take the medicine. That should help a little bit.”

You shot back the pills. Chasing them with a small sip of water. You moved to put down the glass but Sam stopped you. “Drink some more.” 

You took a couple more small sips. He seemed appeased, so you set the glass down. You decided it was time to get comfortable since the Winchesters were about to abandon you. You tried to rearrange yourself with your back up against the headboard. It was way more challenging than it should have been. Sam placed one giant hand between your shoulder blades to help keep you up as he used the other to adjust the pillows. Once you’re seated comfortably, he pulls the blanket up over your legs. 

“Will you hand me that remote?” you ask.

“You should rest Y/N.”

“I’m not gonna be able to sleep knowing you guys are in the vamp lair. I’ll just sit here. That’s resting enough.”

He sighs and holds the remote out to you. “Alright. We gotta head out. Do you need anything else?” you shake your head. “Okay. we’ll be back in a couple hours. Please take it easy.”

You smile up at him. “I’ll be on my best behavior.” you promise. “You two be safe out there.”

He nods and leans down, kissing your forehead before turning and walking out your door. You blush from his sweet kiss.

The next several hours are complete hell. You feel like horse shit, the cold medicine not seeming to do any good. You put on your favorite show, but you’re not invested. All you can think about is the boys, and you check your phone every 30 seconds, hoping to hear anything from them. 

Finally, around 7am you heard your front door open. You paused your show and stared at your bedroom door waiting to physically see them. Sam creaked the door open peeking in. You sighed in relief.

“How are you doing?” he asked. 

“I’m fine. How’d the hunt go? Are you guys alright?”

“We’re alright. Though we both have a couple wounds we gotta patch up real quick.” 

“Let me see.”

Sam walks closer to the bed and lifts up his shirt. On his side, just at the bottom of his rib cage is a 3 inch gash, still oozing blood.


	4. Chapter 4

“Alright, I have a big ass first aid kit in my bathroom. Bring it to me. I’ll patch you up. Is Dean injured at all? Cause I can patch him up too.”

“It’s fine, Y/N. Dean and I can patch each other up. We do it all the time.”

“I know you guys do, but I’m way better at stitches than both of you combined. Get my kit and bring it to me. I’d offer to go patch you up out there, but I’m guessing that you won’t let me.”

“You’re right I won’t…..And you’re also right that you are way better at stitches than Dean, so I’ll get the kit. Dean got bit, so he’ll need to be patched up too. I’ll let him know to get his ass in here.”

You readjust yourself, getting propped up better and crossing your legs to make it easier to have the boys sit right in front of you. Sam returns, your large med kit in hand. He sets it in front of you. You open it up and pull out the supplies you need, setting them in your lap before moving the kit to the side. Dean walks in just as Sam strips off his shirt.

“Alright, I’ll start cleaning this thing. Dean tell me how it went down while I patch up your brother.”

Dean regales you with the gory fight as you clean Sam’s gash. When you start the first stitch you see Sam finch. Dean sees it too and glances at his little brother. You see a flash of concern in his face before he picks up the story again. You notice he kind of praises Sam as he talks, trying to soothe him in his own Dean way. 

Once the stitches are done, you put a bandage over the now closed cut. Sam stands and thanks you. A shiver wracks your body, but you brush it off. Sam notices it but steps out of the room and you clean up the used supplies. “Alright Dean, let’s see what I’m working with.”

It’s then that Sam walks back in the room wearing a clean T-shirt and flannel.”Wait, before you get started on him.” He hands you the thermometer.

“Really?” you ask, annoyed.

“Just do it, Y/N.”

You glare up at him, but grab it from him anyway. You roll your eyes and cross your arms as you place the thermometer under your tongue. You stare at the ceiling as you wait for it to beep. When it finally does, Sam once again grabs it from your mouth. He grimaces when he looks at it. 

“102.9” He says. “It’s barely gone down.”

“I’m fine Sam. Just hand me another dose of that cold stuff.”

“No. It’s too early for another dose. And it doesn’t seem to be helping all that much.You get Dean patched up. I’ll run to the pharmacy and see what I can find.”

“That’s not necessary Sam. It’s a little cold. It’ll go away. So will the fever.”

“Y/N, the fever’s not exactly low. I don’t want it to get any higher, so I’m going to get something else for you.” He walks out of the room before you can continue arguing.

“God that man is stubborn.” you mutter as you return to selecting supplies from your kit.

“You’re telling me.” Dean scoffs. “But he means well. He really cares about you. Y/N. I can read him like a book. He likes you.”

You blush hearing that the giant Sam Winchester likes you. Brushing it off, you turn back to Dean. “Let me see what you got.”

Dean’s injuries aren’t bad. He has a vamp bite on his shoulder, but it doesn't need stitches, so you clean it up and bandage it for him. He has little nicks on his face that he resists you cleaning. You finally convince him, but he curses his way through. 

“Stop being a baby.” You say to him, but you’re smiling down at him. He chuckles and takes a long swig from his flask. 

“Thanks, Y/N. I’m gonna go shower and get some shuteye, need anything?”

You shake your head and smile up at him. He leaves and you finish cleaning up the used materials, stuffing them into the trash can beside your bed. As you’re finishing up putting everything else back in your med kit, Sam walks in your door, grocery bags in hand.

“Welcome back. What did you find?”

Sam pulls a bottle of liquid medicine out of the bag. “Pharmacist said this stuff should help out better. And she recommended it be combined with these.” He says, pulling a bottle of pills out too. “Do you still have some water?”

“Yeah, right here.” You say as you grab the glass off the nightstand. He hands you a pill and you take it, swallowing a small sip of water. He then tries to give you a little medicine cup full to the brim with dark purple medicine. You scrunch up your nose in disgust.

“No thanks.”

“Y/N, take it.” He sees your continued refusal. “Drink it, or I’ll make you drink it.” 

You stare at him, trying to gauge if he’d actually force it. Looking into his hard face, you know he’s serious. You sigh and take the little cup, throwing it back as if it were a shot of whiskey. The medicine tastes awful so you chase it with a gulp of water. 

“Finish the water in the glass.” he says. You’re getting annoyed with his bossiness and glare up at him to show him just how you feel. “Please,” he adds softer than before. “You need to stay hydrated.” 

Even though you really don’t want to, you finish the glass and set it down. Sam pulls a bottle of children’s electrolyte drink out. And you roll your eyes. He pours some into your glass and presses it into your palm.”

You stare at it. “I don’t need this. I am not a child or hungover. I haven’t been throwing up either.”

“No, but you haven’t been drinking much water. And you have a fever, so you’re sweating non stop. You’re dehydrated.”

Giving in, you take a drink. It tastes better than you expect, sweet with a tiny taste of salt. You drink about half of it and set the glass back down. Sam looks down at you, silently telling you to drink more.

Annoyed, you practically shout at him.”I don’t need you to take care of me Sam!”

“I know you don’t, you’re an extremely capable person Y/N. I’ve seen you kill some tough shit, but you also take care of everyone else. You’re always mothering me and Dean. Hell, you just patched us up despite having a fever and not being able to stand up. Let us take care of you for once.” You can’t help but notice how gentle and caring his voice is.

You close your eyes and cover your face with your hands. It feels weird having someone taking care of you, like the universe is upside down. But he is right, you nurture everyone else back to health all the time, why don’t you deserve the same treatment? Plus, you can’t do much for yourself right now without making yourself more miserable.

Finally gathering the courage, you look up at him and nod, "Okay."


	5. Chapter 5

Sam helps you lay down. He pulls a soft blanket over you. But you feel freezing cold. You reach for another blanket to pull over you, but he stops you. “I know you feel cold, but you still have a nice little fever. We don’t want to feed it.” You groan and curl up on yourself trying to conserve heat that doesn’t need to be conserved. 

You hear footsteps as Sam leaves the room, but he returns shortly. A cold washcloth is dabbed on your forehead. A small moan escapes your throat and you open your eyes. “Shh,” he soothes. “I know it’s cold.” he continues to gently dab your face, removing sweat that has beaded.

The cloth progresses down to your neck. He holds it there for several moments. When he removes it, you sign in relief. You did not enjoy a chilly cloth when you already felt freezing. 

“I can make you some soup.” 

“No thanks, I really don’t feel like eating right now.”

“Okay, that’s fine. But you need to eat something later. I’ll force feed you if I have to.”

You shudder at the mental picture that brings. He chuckles at your reaction and brushes a sweaty chunk of hair off your forehead. “Do you need anything else?” You shake your head. 

“Ok, then get some rest.” He rubs your shoulder before turning to leave the room. 

You don’t know if it’s the fever, or the swell of emotions that has bubbled up from him caring for you, but just as he reaches the doorframe, you call out, “Sammy!”

He turns to face you, eyebrows raised at the use of his Dean’s Use Only nickname. “Sorry, what would you rather me call you? Moose? Sasquatch? Gigantor?” You’re rambling at this point. Sam walks over to you and covers your mouth to shut you up. 

“It’s fine, Y/N. What do you need?”

You stare up at him, suddenly nervous about your request. It seemed so simple moments before, but now he’s towering over you and you take a sharp intake of breath. He raises his eyebrows again, waiting for you to spit it out. 

“Will you- um, will will you…. Cuddle with me?” You spit out the last part at mach 5 and it all kind of blurs together. Sam smiles anyway, somehow he understood what you’d asked. 

“Of course, Y/N.” 

He crawls into the bed with you, laying on his side behind you. He reaches out and pulls you to him, creating a big spoon. You relax into his cool body. You expected him to be warmer, but then you remeber you have a fever. He uses his thumb to gently rub your shoulder and bicep, and you drift off, feeling safe in his huge muscular arms. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When you awaken, the room is dark and you’re alone in bed. You’d hoped that the medicine and some good rest would have kicked the sick to the curb, but you’re only feeling worse. The headache is raging, every muscle in your entire body is sore, throat dry and kind of achy, all around weak. You sit up and everything spins. You’d gone to bed freezing, but now you felt like you were on fire. 

It’s then that Sam pokes his head in. “You’re awake” he says “How are you feeling”

“Not great,” You rasp out. “I thought the meds were supposed to make me better. I feel worse.” 

He glances down at his watch. “Well the first dose has definitely worn off, so you’re due for another. That’s part of the reason why you don’t feel better. It might take several doses before you feel better too. I should have woken you when it was time for the next dose.”

“It’s fine, it was nice to sleep.” 

“Okay, well from here on out I’ll make sure you take the pills every six hours. Anyway, let’s check on that fever real quick before we dose you up again.” he hands you the thermometer and you place it under your tongue. When it beeps he takes it and examines the numbers with a frown. “103.4.”

“Y/N, it’s getting pretty high. I think if we can’t get it down in the next few hours we should take you to see a doctor or something.” 

“I’m not a big fan of doctors.”

“I get it. I’m not either, but a high fever is nothing to play with.”

You nod in understanding. He hands you a glass of the electrolytes and a pill from the bottle as he pours out your dose of liquid. You throw the liquid as far back as possible and quickly chase with half a glass of the electrolyte stuff.

“You feel like some food?”

“Not really.” 

“You should eat anyway.”

“I don’t really want to,” you start, but you see the look on his face. “But I remember your threat from earlier, so I’ll at least try.”

He chuckles. “Okay. I’ll go make some soup. You just relax. Oh, and finish that glass.” He says pointing to the half full glass in your hands.”

You force a couple small sips before setting the glass down and curling in on yourself. You feel like a child, but you can’t help it. You hate being sick, and abhor feeling helpless. Independence has been a strong trait and it’s completely nonexistent right now. You feel the spiral of emotion begin, and everything starts to feel like too much. 

You stay like that the rest of the time Sam is gone. When he walks back in, you don’t even look up. He calls your name, voice full of concern. You glance up at him in acknowledgement and curl back in. How can you face him? You’re a hunter and here you are feeling emotionally overwhelmed by a freaking cold.

“Hey, are you alright? Y/N? Y/N?” He lifts your head up. Your gaze meets his. “It’s okay, Y/N. You’re safe. I’ve got you.” 

You close your eyes and lean your head forward so it rests on his chest. He strokes your hair. You sit like that with him for several moments before you regain your emotional strength. You sit up. 

“Let’s try the soup, yeah?”

You nod as he hands you the warm bowl. Chicken noodle, your favorite. You swirl the spoon around the bowl for a few seconds before scooping up some broth. You hold the spoon up to your mouth and blow on it before tentatively tipping it into your mouth. It feels good on your dry throat. The warmth soothes. 

That process continues, with occasional bites of noodles and chicken. You only eat about a third, but it takes 15 minutes anyway. To his credit, Sam never leaves, but simply sits beside you on the bed, silently encouraging you. When you decide you're done, he looks as though he wants to push you for more, but realizes eating some is better than none and calls it a win for the day.

He takes the bowl from you, kisses your forehead, even though it’s all sweaty, and murmurs to you that he’ll be right back. When he returns, he’s holding a washcloth. He wipes away the sweat of your forehead once again, but this time the cold feels good, and you lean into it. You moan when he presses it to the back of your neck. 

You sit propped up, washcloth held against your neck by leaning back on the headboard. Sam fires up the tv and puts your favorite movie on without you asking him to...or telling him your favorite movie. You smile up at the sweet hunter. 

He sits beside you as the movie plays. Every few minutes reminding you to take sips of fluid. Before the movie is even halfway over, you’ve fallen asleep, head resting on Sam’s shoulder. After you’ve fallen asleep, Sam is gentle as he lays you back down. He turns off the movie and the lights. 

He sits on the edge of the bed and smoothes your hair from your face. As he goes to stand, you moan. He sits back down and pets your head for a few moments. When he stands up, you moan again. You want him to stay with you. He smiles and crawls into the bed with you, cuddling up close. He feels your body relax as he wraps his arms around you.


	6. Chapter 6

When you wake in the morning, you are pleasantly surprised to find you don’t feel entirely awful...just mostly. That’s probably because Sam kept waking you up last night, as counterintuitive as it sounds. When he woke you for your next dose, your fever had started to rise again. Sam guessed it was likely because the meds were wearing off, so he woke you again after an hour. It had stayed the same. Sam was ready to take you to the doctor then, but you convinced him to wait another hour, praying it would come down. Thankfully when he woke you an hour later, it had gone down a degree and Sam let you sleep the rest of the night in peace. 

You can feel Sam’s body pressed up against you still and you smile. You can’t believe you have the tall, muscular hunter spooning you. He feels you stir and runs a hand through (y/h/c)  
Hair. Normally it’s nice and soft, but because of this sickness you haven’t showered in over a day, and the fever has you all sweaty. It makes you self-conscious and now all you want is a shower. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Better. Definitely not back to normal yet, but I’ll get there. I could really use a shower though. I feel disgusting.”

He chuckles, “Well you don’t look disgusting if it makes you feel any better.” 

“I highly doubt that, but I appreciate the sentiment.” 

You turn your head to look up at him.He smiles down at you. If you don't feel like shit you would totally kiss him. But instead he climbs out of bed and helps you sit up. He gives you the thermometer as he doses out the liquid medicine. 

“102.8” you say when it beeps “At least it’s going down… really damn slowly, but better than up”

“Yeah, down is good”

You take the medicines and drink a full glass of electrolyte drink while Sam watches you. It’s a little weird, but you ignore it. 

“Okay, I really need a shower.” you slide your legs over the side of the bed and onto the floor. You take a deep breath and stand up. Unfortunately, you’re not thinking and decide that being able to stand up means you’re ready to resume daily life as normal. That is not the case as it turns out when you list to the side and topple over. Thankfully, Sam catches you and sits you back on the bed.

“You aren’t out of the woods yet, Y/N. Just take it slow. I’ll help you so you can shower.” He pauses “Are you sure you’ll be able to shower?”

“All I have to do is stand under the water and wash off, Sam. It’s not like I’ll be moving around a whole lot. And I’ll keep it short.”

“Okay, fine”

“Will you grab my robe? It’s hanging on the back of the door.”

After retrieving your robe, Sam leaves the room to give you privacy to change. You call out to him when the sleep clothes are tossed into the hamper and the robe is tied securely. Your intention was to walk with Sam’s support, but Sam had other ideas and simply scooped you up and carried you, much to your protests.

He sets you on your feet inside the tub and closes the curtain. You pull off the robe and hand it to him around the edge of the curtain. You assure him several times that you will be fine before he finally leaves. 

You turn on the shower, cranking the heat up. You might have a fever, but you feel chilled still. You let the water flow down you for several minutes, enjoying the way it feels before you start washing your hair. Once your hair is nice and clean, you begin to wash your body. 

The heat must be too much, you think as a wave of dizziness takes hold once again. You close your eyes and will it to go away, but when it doesn’t pass you make the decision to slide onto the bottom of the tub. Better to sit than fall over and hit your head. 

Deciding to make the best of a shitty situation, you finish washing and rinsing your body. Leaning forward, you turn off the water. You’re debating on whether to attempt to get out by yourself or call for Sam’s help when there’s a knock at the door. “Y/N? Are you finished?”

“Uh… yeah. I um..might need a little help.” 

You hear the door open and you pull your knees up to give yourself some measure of decency. Sam slowly draws back the curtain, clearly uncertain and giving you time to protest should this not be what you want. He glances down and then quickly averts his gaze, clearing his throat in discomfort. 

“As embarrassing as it, I uh, need some help up.”

“Of course” he says, gaze anywhere and everywhere except you. If it wasn’t such an awkward situation, you’d laugh at his discomfort. But you have a crush on the man and you literally need him to pick you up off the shower floor...naked. 

Luckily however, Sam doesn’t try to pick you up while naked. Instead he grabs a towel and attempts to wrap it around you. Since he is still avoiding looking at you, he is moving blind and as such brushes your breast on accident. You clear your throat and he blushes. He mumbles a sorry and let's go, letting you finish wrapping yourself up as best you can. 

When you’re wrapped up as well as you can be while sitting down, Sam lifts you up to standing. He keeps one hand under your arm as you readjust the towel. 

“Do you want the robe?” he asks sheepishly. 

“Yeah, I think that’ll make things a lot easier”

Once you’re all tied into your robe again, Sam lifts you into his arms on more and carries you to your room. He stands you right next to your bed, close enough to lean on if you need support. It’s then that you notice the bed has fresh linens and there are clean clothes laid out for you. 

“Wow, thanks Sam.”

“It’s not a problem…..I’ll give you some privacy” He says as he steps out of the room, pulling the door closed behind him. All you can think about is how thoughtful Sam Winchester is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! I don't know how long it will be til chapter 7 is posted. I am still in the middle of writing it unlike the others which just needed to be edited. Fair warning in advance, it;s gonna get a little steamy in Chap. 7 and I've never written anything like that, so hopefully it'll at least be decent


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait for this update. At first I had no clue how I was gonna write this chapter and then when I finally got some ideas, my brain decided to shut down and I had some serious lack of motivation. Just a heads up, there is a dex scene in this chapter.
> 
> Definitely never written anything like this before so hopefully it's decent. Let me know what you think!

The pattern continued over the next few days, with Sam doting on your every need, and being slightly forceful when you didn’t cooperate. Slowly, you were able to do more for yourself until finally, you no longer needed Sam. While very glad to be functional again, and ecstatic you could shower without tipping over, you were gonna miss the close contact with Sam. He had cuddled with you every night as you slept and watched trashy tv every day with you.

Now that you were a functional human being, the Winchesters began talking about when to depart. Dean was restless from the week off, and was ready to “gank some bitches”. You convinced them to stay until they found a case, promising to make them homemade meals and pie until they found a lead. 

You spent most of your time in the kitchen. Now that you were lucid, you couldn’t stop thinking about the desire for Sam, but you knew it wouldn’t work. Hunters couldn’t ever seem to be in relationships for long without something terrible happening to one of them. So instead you simply blocked out your feelings and avoided Sam. You told yourself that once the Winchester brothers had left, you would be able to forget the longing. Maybe find someone in the local bar to speed the process. 

Dean found a lead on a case a few days later and you had to fight to make sure your face stayed neutral. You didn’t want to betray the sadness you felt at them leaving. You wanted to get over your feelings of Sam, but only because you didn’t want the hurt that was sure to follow if anything became of you two. 

Dean looked into your eyes. You swore those emerald eyes could see into your soul. You knew he could tell you didn’t want them to go. His eyes flicked over to his brother and then back to you. You saw a slight smirk on his face. “We can rest up one more night and leave first thing in the morning.” 

You were absolutely stunned. Dean was always ready to leave at the mention of anything suspiciously supernatural. You knew he was getting restless and ready to get going. Yet he was deciding to stay a little longer. He stood and grabbed his coat. “I’m going to have a drink.”

Just before he walked out the door, he met your gaze once again and winked. He walked out and you could hear the rumble of the gorgeous Impala roar up and drive off. Suddenly nervous, you wring your hands and looked pointedly downwards, avoiding Sam’s gaze.

He clears his throat, clearly uncomfortable. You glance up, keeping your head down. He’s staring at you. Suddenly super self-conscious, you go into defensive mode.

“What? My hair fall out or something?” 

“Sorry,” he mumbles. He rubs his hand on the back of his neck and looks as if he’s arguing with himself inside his head. After a few tense moments, he looks back up at you, gives a quick exhale and speaks again. “Your hair definitely did not fall out. In fact, I think your hair is stunning. It’s soft and catches the light just right where it looks like a cascading waterfall.”  
He pauses a moment and then drops his head into his hands. “Okay, that was a little much. Not that any of it wasn’t true, but that was really cheesy.”

You give a genuine chuckle at Sam’s confession. “Thanks, Sam. I’m glad you think my hair is pretty, especially after you saw it sweat soaked and disgusting literally three days ago.”

“It was never disgusting,” he says softly, “You could never be disgusting in any way, Y/N. You are so beautiful, inside and out. Always have been, always will be.”

You suck in a sharp breath as you hear his words. There’s a heat in your cheeks and you turn away to hide the blush. “Don’t.” he says. He grabs your chin gently, turning your gaze back on him. “You don’t have to hide your emotions around me.” 

He moves the hand on your chin to cup your face and leans in. He pauses, clearly asking for permission. You close your eyes and close the gap between your lips and his. The kiss starts gentle but slowly starts to deepen as you both get comfortable. 

Before you can even think about what you’re doing, you reach for his flannel, trying to pull it off. You want Sam. Now. Days of cuddling and silently longing for him combined with the knowledge he’s leaving soon leaves you desperate to be with him. As hunters, you never know what hunt will be your last and you don’t plan on wasting this opportunity.

Luckily, Sam doesn’t seem too keen on passing it up either. He pulls his hands away from your face to help you pull off his flannel, never breaking contact with your lips. His lips press even harder to yours and you feel your desire skyrocket. Impatient, you pull away from him bringing your hands down to pull the hem of his shirt over his head. 

He quickly returns the gesture and strips your shirt off with practised ease. As soon as both shirts are off, your lips are pressed back together, kissing fervently once more. “Should we take this to my room?” you gasp out between kisses.

He grunts his response and sweeps one arm beneath you and one around your back, lifting you with ease and you hook your legs around his torso. He continues to kiss you as he carries you down the hall, not even looking where he’s going. Damn he’s good. 

You feel your bed meet your back as he leans you down. As soon as you’re fully down his hands move to the button of your jeans and he pulls them down your thighs. He has to break away from your lips to peel them off the rest of your legs. He slips his own jeans off and suddenly you’re both down to underwear. His eyes sweep your mostly naked body with lust and you can’t help but giggle. “You don’t seem embarrassed now.” you joke. 

His eyebrows twitch down in confusion, so you quickly elaborate. “When you had to help me out of the shower the other day you were all flustered and embarrassed.”

“Oh come on,” he protests, tucking your hair behind your ear gently. “That was a completely different situation and you know it. You were in a vulnerable position and it was not the time for checking you out as much as I would have wanted to.” Upon seeing your smile in response he continues, “Plus that was before I knew you wanted to ravage me.” 

You can’t help but chuckle in response. “I wouldn’t have phrased it that way.”

“No?”

“Nope, but that doesn’t make it not true.”

Then his mouth is back on yours and he snakes his hand around your torso, deftly popping the clasp on your bra. He slides it off your shoulders and flicks it to an unknown corner in the room without a glance. He cups your breasts in his hands and rolls the nipple with his fingers and you can feel your arousal spike. 

“I need you.” you mumble in between kisses. He grunts his agreement and one of his hands moves from your breasts down to remove your panties. Somehow he removes them with ease despite only using one hand and never breaking his lips from yours. All you can think is that this man is a god. 

As soon as your underwear are off his fingers duck between your folds and he smiles when he feels how wet you are. You feel his fingers push inside you and you let out a small moan. They begin to pump in and out of you slowly at first and then faster. He curls his fingers up, hitting your G-spot perfectly and you cry out in pleasure. 

As his fingers continue their comfortable pace inside you, begins rubbing your clit with his other thumb. He varies his pressure, one moment feather light and the next pushing down. He clearly knows what he’s doing. You push that thought away, not enjoying thinking about his previous conquests and focusing instead on the pleasure it is bringing you. You cry out as his hands bring you to orgasm. 

He positions himself above you, body resting on his elbows and looks into your eyes. You nod your head, giving your consent and he brings his lips to yours once more as he lines himself up. You feel him push into you slowly, giving your body time to adjust to his girth. Slowly he begins rocking his hips, gently thrusting. Once he finds a steady rhythm, he speeds up. He cycles speed, sometimes fast and hard, sometimes slow and gentle. You feel yourself getting close to cumming and he speeds up, the fastest he’s gone. You feel him tense as he empties into you with a grunt.You squeeze around his cock and cum with him. 

He rolls onto his back breathing heavily and you grin. You just had sex with Sam fucking Winchester. The lovesick teenager inside of you is squealing with joy at the thought. After several minutes, you finally feel your breathing normalize. You turn your head to look at Sam and find him smiling at you and your chest flutters. 

“I’m gonna go get some stuff to clean us up.” He says, pressing his lips to yours sweetly. You nod in response and he climbs out of the bed into the bathroom. It takes the entire time Sam is out of the room to recover mentally, because damn, that man has talent. 

Sam returns with a cloth and helps you clean up before tossing the used cloth into the laundry basket and crawling back in bed. He pulls you into his arms and closes his eyes. You’re asleep within five minutes

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning the boys pack up their meager belongings and load up the Impala. You can’t help but be sad to see them go. Not only are they amazing people, but great friends that bring great company. And now you never want to let Sam go. But you also understand the life of hunters, you live it yourself. 

“Thanks for taking out that nest, boys. Wish I could have been more useful.”

“Anytime, Y/N. Glad you’re feeling better.” Dean says.

“Yeah… sorry for being such a difficult patient. I appreciate you boys taking care of me.”

“You’re a better patient than Dean.” Sam chuckles. “You were a piece of cake compared to him.”

“Hey!” Dean squawks indignantly. You and Sam chuckle at Dean’s protest. 

“Be safe out there. Hope I see you guys soon.” You smile shyly at Sam. You see Dean’s knowing smirk and you blush.

“I’m sure we’ll see you soon.” Sam says with a smile.

You hug Dean, saying goodbye. He saunters off to Baby, leaving you and Sam on the porch. Sam comes in for his hug and leans down to kiss you. 

“Don’t do anything stupid. And be safe okay? You can always call us for backup.” Sam says and you nod in response. 

As Sam turns to leave, Dean fires up the engine and you listen to the deep rumble she produces. You watch as the Impala rolls out of sight before sighing and heading back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter will be a quick epilogue. I haven't stated it yet, but my plan is to write it and get it up by next weekend. Thanks for reading!


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am so sorry for the wait! I really struggled to write the epilogue, but I finally wrote something that I like enough to post. Let me know what you think.

4 Years Later

You made your way down the bunker stairs with your arms completely full of groceries. Sam was sitting at the map table in the War Room. Seeing you maneuver down carefully, he jumped up meeting you at the bottom and removing several bags from your grasp. Together, you carried the supplies back to the kitchen to be put away. Once everything was put in its proper place, Sam bent down to kiss you. 

“ I have some more research to do, but I should be free in a few hours. Do you want to do a movie night tonight?” He asked. 

“Yeah! I’d love to, but only if Dean makes the popcorn and I get to pick out the movies.” you bargained. Dean’s popcorn was to die for and he wouldn’t share his secrets with you so you couldn’t replicate it. 

“ Deal, as long as I get you cuddled up to me the whole movie”

“Where else would I be?” you joked. 

“Well, last month you cuddled with Dean.” He said in a mock hurt tone.

“Hey! You cannot hold that against me. You told me to because I was freezing and you were sick. Besides, you know I only love Dean like a brother. Which is fitting since he’ll be my brother-in-law in just a few months!” You grinned up at our future husband. 

Sam smiled at you as you marveled at the glittering ring on your finger. It was gorgeous and you stared at it all day long ever since he put it on your finger 2 months ago. Granted, on hunts you weren’t willing to risk it and left it your bedside table. But the second you were back and showered, it returned to your finger. 

Moving into the bunker to further your relationship with Sam was the best decision you ever made. Sam was incredible, so thoughtful and loving and he always made sure your needs were taken care of in bed, no matter how tired he was. 

Plus, having Dean there was great too. Dean brought a bright levity to the bunker that helped after heavy hunts. He was certainly better than Sam at having fun. Sam had gotten better about taking time to relax and have fun now that you and Dean ganged up on him. 

The boys were thankful for your presence too. You were a pretty good cook which meant you could share kitchen duties with Dean and your research skills were almost as good as Sam’s which helped out in hunts. 

All in all it was a great setup with everyone benefiting and all around more happy. Sam broke into your deep thinking with another peck to your lips. 

“What are you thinking about?” He asked softly.

“Just how glad I am to have you and Dean in my life.” you responded truthfully.

“ Aww you sap.” he said, but you could see the love shining in his eyes. He pecked your lips once more and headed to the library to finish his research. 

You stood there for a few minutes longer, just being present and thankful for how life had turned out for you. I guess the hunting life didn’t have to be so rough and lonely after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am open to prompt for SPN if there are any of you out there looking for something specific. I really want to start writing more, but sometimes I have a hard time coming up with story ideas. Either comment them below, or send me a private message. I won't write Wincest, but I am open to pretty much everything else. I especially enjoy writing H/C and I do have a bit of medical knowledge, so I am totally down to write injurt/recovery fics if people are interested.
> 
> I am slowly working on some stuff in the meantime. Thanks guys!


End file.
